1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a cliché, a manufacturing method of a cliché, and a pattern formed by a roll printing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to preventing deterioration of a pattern due to sagging and a disconnection of an end portion or a rounded angular portion of the cliché.
2. Description of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been adopted as one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD typically includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying signals to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
For example, a liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor array panel and a common electrode panel facing each other. The thin film transistor array panel may include a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal that intersect each other, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The common electrode panel includes a light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode.
In a conventional liquid crystal display, two panels of the liquid crystal display may include a plurality of patterns, and these patterns are generally formed through a photo process and an etching process. However, high manufacturing costs associated with utilizing a mask to form a predetermined pattern for these processes and long process time due to complicated process are existing problems.
To solve these problems, an approach to form the pattern by using a printing method has been proposed, for example, inkjet printing, nano-imprinting, gravure printing, reverse offset printing, offset printing, and micro-contact printing.
Fir example, in the reverse offset printing and the offset printing methods that are one of the most commonly used methods, a pattern material is coated on the whole surface of a printing roll and then only a desired pattern is maintained and transferred to the substrate.
Unfortunately, these methods sometimes resulted in sagging problems generated when forming a pattern by a conventional roll printing method. Hence, it may be difficult to form a pattern of a desired shape.
In addition, in the process of removing an unnecessary portion for the pattern formation by using a cliché, if a groove of the cliché is shallow, the pattern material is attached inside the groove such that the portion for the pattern formation may be removed. If the groove of the cliché is very deep, the manufacturing process of the cliché may take a long time such that the surface of the cliché may be non-uniform.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to solve these problems.